


Like a Fine Wine

by voidfruit



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, the proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t changed in 3 years, they haven’t changed in forever. Set in the same time/universe as Deep Space Mine, when Xephos stated that Sjin died 1000 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fine Wine

"Apparently, ah… they think we’re dead."

"What?!" Sips exclaimed.

"They think we’re dead."

"Why the fuck do they think that?!"

"I dunno, maybe because it’s been, mmmh, let me think- 1000 years, Sips."

"Well, we’re not. We’re very much alive. Are they- they’re alive then? And they’re not bothering us?!"

"It’s a miracle, I know."

"I thought Honeydinc died years ago…" Sips’s voice dares to let emotion in.

Sjin smiled. “And they think that SipsCo died off years ago.”

In the Gardens, they both looked to the sky, to the pristine compound down below.  
The skyscraper stands tall again. Its marble designs seem to flicker in the light. Each stone is carved with a signature S, interlocked together on strong foundations.  
And the factory, God, the factory- it was finally shipping out dirt. The deal with Fuku Shitu fell through eventually, and since they had been fixing up the place anyways, the plans were moved to the old compound.  
Newer improvements - a monorail that zipped around the compound, teleportation systems that won’t turn them into dogs, and even suites with Jacuzzis, were littered around the place.   
After all this time and all this work, it finally paid off. They have more than they ever dreamed for, even - SipsCo’s up, improved and new, but also, their Cheat Police adventures had tagged along. The Throne of Justice is standing on the mountain overlooking the valley of SipsCo and Candy Town’s in the distance with its ridiculous rainbow trees. Inspiration from all of their experiences together was taken, the castle of R&R looked a lot like Beaverend (or Crappington as Sips would have called it), and   
Yeah, they finally made it. 1,000 years later, but they made it.

“What if we just turned up there, went to space,and… heh.” Sips’ bewildering thoughts amused him.

“Yeah, start a space program on an island made out of slime,” Sjin jested. “And you get kidnapped to Mars again, mmhmm, I’ll go through that again.”

Sips leaned on Sjin’s arm, looking up with a pout. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be a statue up there, frozen.”

“It was a pain in the ass to get you back.”

“It was a pain in the ass to be back.”

Sips rested his head in Sjin’s lap, letting him play with his hair nonchalantly. “If we go up there,” Sjin hummed, “Do you reckon they’ll be all young and sprightly? Or old farts like us?”

“I dunno, I kind of like the grey in your beard.”

“I like the grey all over you.”

Sips cracked a smile and sighed. “Very funny.”

“I think they’d be young. Like, cloning machines and ice and all?”

“Ew. I never liked the idea of that much… Xephos can shove his laboratory up his ass for all I care,” Sips snarked.

“Agreed. How old do you think they’ll live to be?”

“Jesus, I dunno. Dwarves live for hundreds of fuckin’ years.”

“More than vampires and aliens?” Sjin smiled coyly, looking down.

Sips chuckled. “I dunno about that.”

“And other aliens? Xephos, mm? I never asked him! “ Sjin realized. “Oh..” he puckered.

“Lalna can just turn more and more into a cyborg, or whatever. Him and his stupid… gah.”

The comfortable silence settled around the, the gentle sun and breeze intertwining. It felt as if the world was exhaling in relief.

“Do you miss them at all?”

“A ‘lil. I wonder how they’re getting on without us?” Sips frowned.

“Horribly,” Sjin remarked. “they never could. Besides, we’re the experts in space!” he complained.

“Old Man Sjin, shaking his fist at the sky, yeah?”

“Old Man Sips, resting his lazy-ass head on his boyfriend’s lap and dozing off!”

Sips laughed, sitting up and turning around close to meet his eyes. Those neon-blue eyes…

“We never did get married, did we?” Sips sulked.

Sjin shrugged, a bit surprised at the change in topic of conversation. “Well, I… I always assumed that we kind of were already, I mean… we don’t really need rings to close that deal, huh?” He giggled. “We’ve been together for so long, and… yeah.”

“I should have proposed a long time ago,” Sips apologized.

“What?! I’m the one that’s going to do the proposing around here,” Sjin demanded.

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”

“Because… because… I’m going to do it now! That’s right, Sipsy!”

“What?” Sips looked incredulous.

“Will,” Sjin asked sweetly, leaning in, “you marry me, Sips?”

Sips swallowed, stunned. “Wh-what?”

“Well… it’s about time, isn’t it?” Sjin shrugged, beaming.

“Wow,” Sips exhaled in surprise. “I…” he realized he hadn’t responded. “Oh! Yes! Yes, I will.”

Sjin grinned.

“I will most definitely marry you, Sjin,” Sips sighed happily, kissing his lover.

“Sips,” Sjin whispered, as he draped his hands over his back.

“That was… really nice.”

Sjin nodded. “Yeah. Uh, sorry I don’t have a ring or anything, gosh, I-“

Sips burst out in laughter, in love with Sjin’s gawkiness. “It’s fineeee, you big dum-dum,” he smiled sincerely.

They held each other for a while, blissfully in the Gardens. The sound of the wind through the trees, and the faint hum of magic in the flora surrounded them.

“So, Honeydinc?”

 

Sips pondered the question for a bit. “Let’s go fuck ‘em up.” He took Sjin’s hand in his, grinning and looking up to the sky.

"Let’s."


End file.
